Along the Tree Limbs
by drippingwithsin
Summary: Is Snow really all that different from Regina or does she have some dark secrets of her own?


**Warning**: Alot of incest factors from play to thoughts to alot more others. Knife play. Slight blood play. Dub-con.

* * *

><p>Cold metal slides in betwixt her heaving bosom causing Snow's breath to catch sharply. The contact was light. Careful. But had just enough pressure to send instinctual warning bells ringing and she knew that all it would take was one accidental slip of the hand for the blade to spill blood. No, if it happens, it will be completely intentional. Snow's eyes slip shut, her body trembling when she feels the blade circle around one of nipples.<p>

This was just all part of an elaborate game between the two women. A well crafted dance they both knew step for step. How much to give. How much to take. They've swayed to this familiar melody for many years, in numerous ways, yet it was never quite the same each time.

Regina leisurely drags the tip of the dagger down Snow's naked torso to the patch of dark curls above her weeping core.

"Regina." Snow hisses a warning, not sure if she fully trusts this woman with such a sharp object so close to her overly sensitive area. Those deliciously plump lips tug upward into a wicked smirk then much to Snow's relief Regina slides the dagger back upward to trace imagine lines on her stomach.

"Don't trust me, dear." It's more of a statement than a question still Snow answers honestly. "No."

Regina lets out a low and throaty chuckle that sends shivers up the younger queen's spine "Smart girl." She adds just enough pressure to nick the skin and quirks her lips in satisfaction when blood immediately begins to pool from the wound to form into a neat little puddle right above Snow's navel.

"There is nothing more beautiful than blood on snow." Regina whispers and the White Queen couldn't help but wonder if the other woman meant her, actual snow or perhaps both.

"You know, Snow." Darkened sea-green eyes flash to the woman's face and Snow knows instantly that whatever Regina is about to say wasn't going to be pleasant. "I used to scoff at the old saying, like mother like daughter so you could just imagine my surprise when I have found that you and your daughter have many things in common."

"For instance, you two are stubborn." She circles a nipple, the cool of the metal making it perk instantly. "Naive." She glides the tip over to the other breast copying her earlier motions.

"Clumsy." Regina leaves Snows breast pressing the blade flat against her stomach smirking wickedly when the White Queen shivered at it's heated touch.

"Oh and one mustn't forget;" She lowers her head in between two parted creamy thighs and gives Snow a firm lick causing the other woman to gasp. "that you both taste absolutely divine."

Snow just lays there a moment blinking dumbly until finally the penny drops."You slept with my daughter!?" She bucks upward nearly causing the blade to pierces through her skin once again bringing forth more blood.

"Easy dear, wouldn't want to slice anymore of that flawless skin of yours." Regina quips, the tip of the dagger dances higher, following the tender skin and leaving behind trails of scratches.

"Get off of me!" She screeches but can do little with five inches of razor sharp metal pointing dangerously at her torso.

"Oh come now, Snow. You should be proud of your little girl. After all, she's quite the animal in the bedroom." The younger woman's stomach rolls at the mere thought of the two of them together. "All wild and untamed, more like a lioness than a swan really." Regina chuckles amused to no end at the amount of discomfort rolling off her sworn enemy. "You've thought about her haven't you?"

Snow eyes widen. "No!"

Regina snorts delicately. "Perhaps not you but Mary Margaret surely did." Onyx orbs stared at her face silently challenging sea-green ones.

Snow shook her head manically in denial.

"Oh but she did, didn't she." Plump lips curl into a cruel smirk when Snow's cheeks colored and eyes darted away in shame. "Hmm yes, I bet late at night she slipped a hand beneath those enormous white granny panties of hers and rubbed herself raw thinking of hard muscles rippling just beneath a tiny white tank top and those long golden curls that would've spilled over oh so deliciously over her thighs as that wicked mouth took her in."

"No." This time the protest was truly pathetic.

Regina continued, driving that proverbial nail in farther and farther with each word. "Hard as steel arms that would have had no problem picking her up like a rag doll and slamming her into the nearest wall as two no three fingers fucked her mercilessly."

"No, no, no, I-I mean-Mar" A mouth slams into her own, moving roughly it opened sinking white teeth deep into her lower lip causing the younger to cry out in pain. Opening on instinct it left just enough room for entrance. Regina moans, tasting the forbidden sweetness. It was intoxicating like chocolate, strawberries, and all the other sinfully delicious things that were all so bad for oneself. The dagger flew from Regina's hand impelling the wall with a solid thud that neither of them heard giving space for the kiss to intensify. Tongue dueled against tongue in a one-sided battle that only the Dark Queen would come out victorious from.

Oh and that she did until finally only after thoroughly ravaging the younger woman's mouth, did Regina pull away. Staring downward, she hovered a mere breath's away just long enough to give Snow a warning glaring before descending upon the exposed column of her neck.

Kissing, sucking, and nipping she traces every centimeter of skin there. In all their encounters over the years never once did Regina even pretend care if marks were made. Even though Snow protested on numerous occasions not to, she still couldn't help but sink her teeth in. Let the Shepherd see. Let him know how much the Evil Queen had ravished his beloved Snow after all her tracks were made upon this virginal snow long before he set sights upon the supposedly untouched land. Snow was hers and hers alone. He was merely a bed warmer and a result of a ridiculous act of rebellion.

She laid open mouth kisses from Snows collarbone all the way up to her ear."Tell me, my dear Snow. Was it truly all Ms. Blanchard's fantasy or do you still gaze upon your own creation with lust shining in those eyes that look so much like hers?" Regina purred the question, her voice sultry and teasing.

"No!" Snow bucks wildly at the words, trying fruitlessly to dislodge the woman from her person but Regina's only response was to press her down farther upon the mattress. Gods how was she so strong. Snow's muscles strain, heart pumped, but still the Dark Queen remained. She huffs, frustrated and forlorn she opens her mouth to scream only to gasp sharply as three fingers thrust within her core. "My, my, me thinks the lady doth protest too much." She taunts as hot wetness saturated her hand.

"Sto..stop." Regina ignores her and begins a leisure pace that sends unwanted pleasure skyrocketing throughout the White Queen's body. "Did you eye fuck her from a distance?" She brought her thumb up and smashed it into Snow's clit, delighting when a moan fell from thin pink lips. "Did you fantasize about callused hands that weren't your precious Charming's roaming all over you?" The thumb began making circles, sending the shockwaves through Snow. She arched her body, inwardly cursing the other woman and herself for it feeling so damn good. "Did wetness pool between your thighs the first time she called you mom?" Regina curled her fingers hitting that special spot inside with every thrust. Snow gasped, her hips rocking with each movement.

This was wrong so so wrong but Gods she couldn't stop.

Much to her dismay, however, the thrusts began to slow to a crawl until suddenly they halted. Frustrated tears leak from her eyes and Snow thrashes her head side to side. " No. Please don't stop."

Regina waits until hazy green eyes move to meet hers and raises a brow. "Well?"

Snow whimpers torn between desire and latching onto what little remained of her pride. In the end, however, lust fought its way through beating back both denial and mortification until it alone came out victorious. "Yes, yes, yes, Godsdamnit. Now, please just." The fingers pulled out until the very tips were left inside before slamming back in causing her to squeal.

"Look at you, splayed open before me like a back alley prostitute and practically gushing from thoughts of fucking your own daughter." Regina taunts before humming. "I wonder what your king would think of you right now if he was to see you like this. Would he still follow you blindly like a love sick puppy or would he abandon you?" The pace picked up going from slow strides to brutal pounding in a matter of seconds. Snow wanted to scream, cry, push the woman away. Charming would never leave her and never once had she thought of her daughter once in that way at least not while she was Snow.

The movements were cruel, swift, vicious even just like the woman snarling above her. Regina was always like this though beautiful, primal, and dark she reminded Snow of a panther.

Wet skin slaps against wet skin, heavy breathing, the thump of the headboard against the wall, it was a sweet melody that was all their own and all too familiar so their dance continued. Movement for movement, thrust for thrust, their sweat slicked bodies moved as one building

Muscles tighten quivering readying for the grand release. Sensing this, Regina leans downward sinking those gleaming white teeth into Snow's shoulder so deep that the strong metallic taste of blood spills forth upon her tongue.

Pain slams into pleasure with as much force as a hurricane, and just like that Snow was tumbling over the edge. "That's it come for Mommy." Slick muscles began to clench and unclench rhythmically around Regina fingers, her whole body spasms as she bucks her way through the crashing waves.

Regina slows her pace easing the younger woman down "Good girl." She coos as if Snow just did some kind of trick. She took a few deep breaths, willing herself to calm before blinking rapidly and looking up at Regina. Who much to her dismay looked very much like the cat who ate the canary. "You know, dear if I knew you wanted your daughter that much I would've had a lot more fun during the curse."

Her eyes hardening to emeralds, Snow scowls upward at her."Shut up and get off of me."

Regina let out a delicate huff. "I don't think so dear, after all you still owe me."

"I owe you nothing." She practically growled in defiance.

Plump lips pull into a snarl and Regina leans downward until she is centimeters away from Snow's face. "Either get between my thighs or by morning all of Storybrooke will know of that little incestuous kink of yours."

Snow's eyes widened in fear. No, they couldn't know. It would ruin everything. "They;" She swallowed thickly."They wouldn't believe you."

A hyena-like grin spread across Regina's face. "Perhaps not but ask yourself dear, are you willing to take that chance?" A moment of silence passed then finally Snow shook her head before bringing her hands to Regina's sides and running them up and down. Triumph sparkled in Regina's eyes. "That's right now be a good girl and get Mommy off."

Hearing the demand, Snow could do nothing but obey. One of her hands slid from Regina's side tracing over the butter soft skin and muscles in made it's way betwixt two tan legs before gliding over soaking silken folds.

Regina groaned, arching her back like a cat in heat at the contact. "Don't tease."

Snow ground her jaw before plunging three fingers in Regina without so much as a warning. The former mayor hissed through gritted teeth. "Oh you little bitch." She swore but if she was going to say anything it was cut off when Snow began a hard merciless pace that was from being borderline painful. "And how does this make you any better, Regina. You're the one that's been letting your stepdaughter fuck you for years." The older woman let out a gurgled moan at the sound of Snow swearing. Rarely did the White Queen cuss but when she did it never fail to send a gush of wetness flowing betwixt Regina's legs. Especially the word fuck. It was just sounded so extra filthy falling from those thin pink lips.

"Of course, you don't care. Do you? Which leads to the question, how was Cora's stay here?" Snow knows she was walking an extremely dangerous line but just didn't care deep down she want nothing more to see Regina naked, angry, and on top of her just like before.

Regina sat up, both knees of each side of Snow's hips and began bouncing. "Oh it was wonderful, dear." She huffed out between ragged breaths. "She'd tuck me in, read me a bedtime story, and if I was a good girl, a really good girl, she'd touch me in my special place and make me really happy so I could sleep better."

Snow's face contorts in disgust and she immediately tries to withdraw her hand. "You're sick."

Regina grabs her wrist in a vice-like grip. "Says the woman whom just orgasmed all over her stepmother's fingers whilst thinking of her daughter. Now, lets hurry this up shall we."

Seeing no other way out, Snow leans upward, curls an arm around Regina waist whilst picking up the pace again with the other one. The other woman gasps and lets her head fall upon Snow's shoulder. "Oh that's it." Regina moans, her hot breath coming out in puffs over alabaster skin. "That's my good girl." She praises breathlessly as she canters her hips. Snow tries to force herself not to preen at the comment but inwardly her traitorous heart swells.

Yes, a good girl.

She'll always be a good girl for Mommy.

She nuzzles a sea of raven hair to hide the giddy grin threatening to creep upon her face. It's wrong all so deliciously wrong but as she feels hot wet muscles beginning to tighten against her fingers and a wanton moan echo by her ear she reasons with herself that there are far worse things to be addicted to although as of right now she couldn't think of a single thing.

However, that was something to think about later(or never).

* * *

><p>When Snow finally makes it home that night, aching both physically and emotionally, she trudges through the apartment in a haze only to be stopped by the one person she really didn't want to see nor speak to at the moment.<p>

"What've you been up to?" Emma questions with curiosity written all over her features.

Snow's heart nearly leaps out of her chest and her eyes dart everywhere but Emma's. "Just for a walk." She inwardly cringes at the painfully obvious lie. Snow may be good at alot of things but being deceitful was never one them.

"Okay." The blonde drawls out with furrowed eyebrows, wondering why Snow just lied to her. After an intense moment, however, she reasons that Snow of all people should at least be allowed to have a secret or two so she does something entirely unEmma-like and decides to drop the matter. "Alright, well I'm off to bed." She turned around and without another word left the room.

Snow watches her daughter leave, her eyes involuntarily drifting from Emma's back to those shapely hips and denim clad behind swinging enticingly with each step, she licks her lips only to twist her face in horror a second later. "No, no, no," She chants, green eyes welling with angst.

Regina had ruined everything.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I have no excuse for this. As always I take prompts and pairing(femslash only) I write for OUAT(duh), Harry Potter, and American Horror Story mainly so yeah don't be shy about sending me a message.


End file.
